Oportunidad
by Lila Negra
Summary: Después de tres años del fallecimiento de su marido Moblit, la profesora de química Hange recibe la primera invitación a una cita que se toma en serio y resulta ser del portero que trabaja con ella, Levi. ¿Se animará a aceptar? ¿Cómo saldrá ese encuentro entre dos colegas que apenas parecen conocerse? School AU, LeviHan, one-shot.


**Advertencias:** LeviHan AU Moderno. Todo transcurre en el AU escolar inventado por Isayama, aunque ubicado en una escuela del conurbano bonaerense (Argentina). Uso del voseo y de algún que otro modismo argentino pero no creo que sea difícil de entender (pasó por la prueba de una chilena y una guatemalteca con bastante éxito :P). One-shot. Mención de MobuHan fuera del tiempo de la narración.

 **Agradecimientos:** Quiero agradece primero a la gran artista **Olivi DS** , quien ilustró la portada del fic que pueden ver en mi Facebook. Y en segundo lugar a **oh warukunai** y a **Jazmín Negro** , quienes leyeron la primera versión y me ayudaron a corregirla.

 **Dedicatoria** : Esto es fundamentalmente para mi querido amigo **Marcos Ezequiel** , quien me pidió un LeviHan. Al final, también fue mi beta reader, por él cambié buenas partes del relato, yo creo que para mejor. Así que le entrego este regalo y también le agradezco, je. Pero asimismo es para **Manu YB**. Ella es una persona muy amable en el fandom, me la he cruzado en varios grupos y siempre me hace sentir bien su presencia. Hace un tiempo compartió un fanart del AU escolar y señaló que le gustaría mucho leer un fic sobre eso. Así fue como se disparó mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Oportunidad**

* * *

Hange, aun con la bata de la sala de química puesta, se demoraba en la sala de profesores. Ya había terminado su hora, pero los nervios que la embargaban por los hechos recientes la retenían. Petra, una docente de matemáticas que había entrado en la institución más o menos junto con ella, le hacía compañía.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a aceptar?

—Bueno, hace mucho que no tengo una cita, no me vendría mal.

—Pero... ¡Es el portero!

—Ya me di cuenta de eso, Petra, me da los buenos días en la puerta de la escuela desde hace seis años por lo menos.

—Quiero decir que... ¿sabías que los porteros cobran casi la mitad que nosotros?

—¿En serio? ¿Quién puede sobrevivir con un sueldo más bajo que el nuestro? Creí que cobrábamos parecido.

—Pues no. Cobran una miseria.

—Woah. Sorprendente. De todos modos, no entiendo qué me aporta esa información a mi cita. No me digas que elegís a tus pretendientes pensando en tu bolsillo, Petra.

—No, nada que ver... Pero, ¿viste el barrio en que vive? Paso por ahí con el colectivo* a la mañana, es un villerío*, puras casitas de madera con techo de chapa. ¿Te imaginás visitándolo ahí?

Hange lo pensó un momento.

—Sí, creo que puedo imaginármelo.

—Ay Han, sos un caso perdido. Podrías aspirar a más si te la creyeras un poco.

—Si me la creyera, tal vez saldría con un tipo creído, como-una-que-yo-me-sé...

—¡¿Le estás diciendo creído a mi novio?!

Aunque Hange se tomó toda esta conversación en broma, sí tenía cierta preocupación por su futura cita. Primero, porque en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Levi y ella apenas habían hablado. Alguna vez, podía ser que se lo hubiera quedado mirando un rato, pues el hombre tenía lo suyo, pero eso no contaba como interacción. No tenía idea de qué lo había impulsado a invitarla a comer. ¿Qué tal si lo había hecho por error, si tal vez era una prenda por un juego que había perdido o una cosa por el estilo?

Segundo... ¿cómo haría para no aparecer frente a él como una completa nerd? Incluso sus colegas le echaban en cara que su relación con el estudio rayaba en lo obsesivo, ¿qué pensaría alguien que solo terminó el colegio? ¿Creería que ella lo hacía a propósito, para refregarle sus conocimientos? ¿Se ofendería? ¿No la entendería?

Tercero y definitivo: hacía siglos que no tenía una cita. Después de que hubiera fallecido su marido, Moblit, hacía tres años, no había vuelto a intentar ver a nadie. Su mejor amigo, Erwin, le había presentado algún que otro hombre cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero ella había reaccionado como si fueran invisibles. No recordaba cómo se actuaba en esas situaciones (tampoco era como si hubiera sido buena en ello alguna vez) ni tenía ropa adecuada. ¿Estaba realmente lista para esto? ¿Se la pasarían bien o estarían contando los segundos para que la cosa terminara? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Debería depilarse? Si bien estaba emocionada por la novedad, en conjunto toda la situación le generaba bastante estrés.

Después del martes, cuando Levi le hizo la propuesta formalmente, tuvieron que verse el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes antes de que la cita en cuestión ocurriera. Era en verdad extraño, ya que él seguía tratándola como siempre, sin ninguna amabilidad especial (Levi era famoso en todo el colegio por su cara de perro constante), por lo que la máxima intimidad que alcanzaron fue una vez que ella pretendió entrar en los baños y él se lo impidió porque estaba desinfectándolos.

—Uno de estos mocosos irrespetuosos cagó por toda la maldita taza del inodoro, mejor mantené la distancia.

—Levi… este es el baño de docentes.

—Entonces deberían agregar la asignatura "cómo cagar dentro del inodoro" en esos profesorados de mierda.

—Elevaré tu propuesta al Ministerio de Educación, seguramente se interesarán por ello.

Eso había sido todo. Ahora, eran las 21.30hs del viernes y Hange estaba llegando tarde al restaurant que había elegido Levi, sin saber todavía qué esperar de aquello. Se trataba del sitio más caro de la ciudad, lo cual no era decir mucho porque en la localidad alejada en que vivían lo más impresionante que se podía hacer era comerse un pancho* en la estación de tren. De todas formas, su aspecto de comercio que había tenido su esplendor hacía al menos quince años atrás no les impedía cobrar como si la vajilla fuera de oro. ¿Por qué Levi había elegido ese lugar, que probablemente estaba fuera de sus posibilidades reales? Hange habría sido partidaria de encontrarse en el destartalado bar de la esquina de la escuela, si le hubiera preguntado. Pero algún código caballeresco del siglo pasado que al parecer dominaba el corazón de Levi les había impedido tener ese diálogo.

Cuando entró, no le costó reconocer a su cita. Era el único que llevaba traje y que se sentaba a la mesa tieso como a quien le meten un palo en el culo. Se contempló a sí misma, con un vulgar jean (aunque ajustado, ey, no le quedaba mal) y una camisa amarilla no muy distinta a las que usaba todos los días en el trabajo. Bien, si esto llegaba a salir bien, ya podían saber quién sería el coqueto de la relación, ¿no?

Lo saludó desde la puerta y enseguida se sentó, murmurando unas disculpas por la demora.

—Tenés suerte, normalmente si me intentan plantar, me levanto y me voy.

—Me alegro de haber tenido suerte, ¿y qué fue lo que te hizo quedar?

El hombre frunció el ceño y desvió los ojos, ¿tal vez fue una pregunta muy personal? Para distender, Hange cambió de tema.

—Bueno, bueno, no tiene importancia, lo fundamental es que me esperaste y te lo agradezco. Por cierto, ¿por qué elegiste este lugar?

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, sí, es bonito, nunca había venido. Pero quería escudriñar en tu criterio de elección.

—Dicen que hacen buenas paellas.

—¡No me digas que te gustan los mariscos! ¡Amo los mariscos!

—Lo sé.

De pronto, Hange comprendió lo que eso implicaba: 1) A Levi le daban igual los mariscos, había escogido el sitio para ella; 2) Debía de haberla stalkeado o algo, ¿cómo diablos sabía que le gustaban los mariscos? Este hombre estaba parándose justo en la peligrosa línea entre ser encantador y ser un obsesivo loco. Aunque… tampoco era como si Hange no cruzara también esa línea de vez en cuando, para decir la verdad.

La cosa es que pidieron una paella que estuvo tremenda. Hange, que no comía mariscos desde el verano (su abuela tenía una casita en la costa en la que solía pasar todo enero, donde comían mariscos a rabiar, claro), se echó sobre el cuenco de barro cocido en que les habían servido cual animal rabioso. Levi en cambio se sirvió unas pocas cucharadas, que se iba llevando a la boca despacio, con bastante tiempo entre una y otra. Simplemente, se quedaba observándola comer en silencio.

Tanto se acostumbró ella a esa situación de tranquilidad, como quien está sola en su casa, que casi le da un síncope cuando le vio extender una mano hacia su cara. ¿Iba a acariciarla? ¿Pensaba armar un momento romántico justo cuando ella tenía la boca llena? Trató de explicárselo, pero, claro, justamente tener la boca llena no se lo permitía.

Sin embargo, él lo único que hizo fue pasarle una servilleta por la mejilla, con considerable suavidad. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, levemente sonrojada.

—Tenías un arroz en el cachete. Comés como un puerco desquiciado.

Ahí no pudo más: tragó de un golpe y largó una risotada gigantesca.

—Y vos sos un señorito inglés. Somos el agua y el aceite, Levi.

—Eso parece. ¿No te enseñaron modales en todos esos lugares donde estudiaste?

—Debo confesar que no.

—En serio que no sé para qué estudian tanto.

Ella volvió a reírse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me invitaste a cenar? Aunque nos conociéramos poco, creo que ya tenías material suficiente para saber que no destaco por mis cualidades de damisela bien educada.

Con un movimiento de hombros, Levi le restó importancia a su afirmación.

—Otras de tus cualidades sí son de mi agrado.

No logró sonsacarle mucha más información, pero de ahí en más el diálogo adquirió cierta fluidez. Conversaron sobre la escuela, recordaron a estudiantes especialmente revoltosos, repitieron la anécdota de aquella profesora suplente de inglés, Sasha Blouse o algo así era su nombre, a la que encontraron robándose una bolsa de galletitas de la cocina. Solo Hange soltaba la carcajada, pero Levi también daba la impresión de estar pasándola bien, dentro de lo que podía esbozarse con su fisonomía de carcelero.

Cuando de la paella no quedaron ni miguitas, le insistió en que eligiera un postre, por lo que acabaron compartiendo un budín de pan con dulce de leche. Todo iba normal, como en la reunión de dos viejos amigos que hacía tiempo no cruzaban unos buenos chistes, hasta que Hange se levantó para ir al baño y Levi la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él solo se puso de pie (era extraño cómo, aún después de eso, seguía siendo tanto más bajo que ella) y la besó… justo en la comisura de los labios. El tiempo que duró aquello, que fue bastante más de lo que cabría esperar, ella se quedó de piedra.

—Tenías dulce de leche. Un día te voy a enseñar a comer con la boca, en lugar de con toda la cara.

Se llevó la mano al lugar afectado y lo miró con los ojos temblorosos. Ni siquiera la frase ofensiva alcanzó esta vez para que se le fuera el sonrojo.

—Bueno… ¿no ibas al baño?

—Ah, sí, sí… ahora vuelvo.

Por suerte, los sanitarios no estaban tan sucios como otras partes del local, así que Hange pudo mantenerse un rato frente al espejo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Una cosa era aceptar una cita después de mucho tiempo (hasta ahí, todo bien) y otra era… bien, eso que le estaba revolviendo el estómago ahora mismo. Se sentía mareada como si hubieran estado tomando vodka, pero la verdad era que solo se había pedido un agua con gas. ¿Por qué le había impactado tanto ese pequeño beso que ni siquiera había sido en sus labios? ¡Fue un beso de niños de primaria, por dios! Y sin embargo… había algo en todo eso. Una ternura. Una forma sincera del afecto. Esa pequeña revelación alcanzó para decidirla. Regresó a la mesa con paso firme. Se encontró con que Levi ya había pagado la cuenta. En otra ocasión, habría discutido para poner la mitad, pero en este caso se sentía dispuesta a negociar algunas cosas. Ya habría ocasión para que lo invitase ella, más adelante. Sin dudas, ella se aseguraría de que la hubiera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? Seguramente tenés todo pensado.

—Ya pedí un remís* en la barra. El plan es que te lleve a tu casa y me avises cuando hayas llegado bien.

—¿Y vos cómo te vas a ir?

—Hay un colectivo acá cerca que va hasta mi barrio.

—No, Levi… ¿cómo me vas a pagar un remís a mí y vos te vas a ir en bondi*? Aparte a esta hora pasan cada mil años.

—Soy un hombre paciente.

—No digas estupideces. Vos te venís conmigo. ¡Mirá que vas a pagar un remís que ni siquiera vas a usar!

Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, claro. Escuchamos música, tomamos un licorcito… y, para que te quedes tranquilo, tengo un colchón demás, no es que voy a acosarte o algo así. Cada uno duerme en su camita y mañana nos levantamos tranquilos, total, no trabajamos.

—No suena a mala oferta.

Ya sentados en la parte de atrás del auto, Hange se preguntó por qué había dicho eso del colchón demás. ¿Acaso no le solían decir sus amigas que los hombres solo pensaban en una cosa? Para él seguramente sería un golazo si se acostaban en la primera cita. Hange no le habría salido tan cara después de todo. Quiso pegarse a sí misma: ese pensamiento había sido horrible. ¿Realmente creía que esas eran las intenciones de Levi? No parecía que fuera así, aunque… Y por otro lado, ¿cuáles eran las intenciones _de ella_? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan convencida de que no quería que esto acabara como un encuentro de sexo casual?

Ese era el hilo de pensamiento que vino a cortarse de súbito cuando sintió un roce en su meñique. Ambos habían apoyado las manos en el asiento, una junto a la otra, y el movimiento del coche (¿o tal vez otra cosa?) hacía que el dedo de Levi tocara el suyo una y otra vez, así como sin querer. O no tan sin querer, porque, viendo que ella no retiraba la mano ante el contacto, él simplemente se la tomó.

Volteó hacia él, a ver con qué cara había hecho ese gesto, pero Levi miraba al frente, interesado en el camino que elegía el conductor para llegar hasta el departamento de la mujer. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Estaba creando intimidad para justificar que luego cogieran*? ¿Miraba para otro lado porque era tímido? ¿Realmente era muy dulce o solo era un inadaptado social?

Estas preguntas reanudaron su reflexión anterior, aunque ya no tan intensa: era difícil pensar mientras alguien le acariciaba la mano.

Cuando bajaron, tardó un poco más de lo normal en encontrar las llaves. Luego abrió las rejas del pasillo exterior que llevaban hasta su pequeño apartamento, al fondo de la construcción, y se inclinó, haciendo una señal de invitación grandilocuente.

—Perdón por estas paredes tan feas —murmuró, aludiendo a las manchas de humedad y los pedazos descascarados que les saltaban a la cara a lo largo del estrecho pasillito—. Es imposible ponernos de acuerdo entre los vecinos para pintar la parte de afuera.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario. Según Petra, Levi ni siquiera tenía paredes de material en su casa. ¿Y ella se quejaba de no haber pintado las suyas en los últimos años? ¿Qué tipo de comentario de clase acomodada había sido ese? Quiso saber cómo se lo había tomado él, pero puesto que iba delante y además casi no había luz, no pudo verle el rostro. Solo una vez dentro de la casa, él respondió.

—Lo único de lo que deberías disculparte es de este desorden de mierda. ¿Es que tenés hijos? ¿Vive con vos una horda de pibes* y no me lo habías dicho?

Ella se rio, un poco más tranquila.

—No, no… ¡soy solo yo! Pero tenés razón, la limpieza no es mi especialidad. Solo la biblioteca tiene sentido, ¿me harías el favor de mirar nada más que eso?

Mientras ella se quitaba la campera, él, para su sorpresa, le obedeció y se puso a revisar sus libros.

—"Equilibrios…"

—¿Eh?

—"Equilibrios de solubilidad"… "Termodinámica"… ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? ¿Nada de "Caperucita roja" o algo así? No suenan a títulos divertidos.

—¡Son mis libros de estudio! Tengo algo de literatura por allá… —Extendió el brazo hacia otra biblioteca, más pequeña y de color blanca—. Ahí tengo algo de Asimov y Bradbury, me gusta la ciencia ficción.

Levi tardó un rato en volver a hablar. Primero, masculló en voz baja para sí mismo los títulos de las novelas de la segunda biblioteca.

—Ah… Asimov es el tipo que lo escribió.

—Exacto. Es un autor muy reconocido de ciencia ficción. ¿Te gusta ese género?

Otra demora en la respuesta:

—…más o menos.

—Eso sonó más a que no. ¿Sos de leer literatura?

—No tengo tiempo —dijo, esta vez más rápido.

—Bueno… si te gusta alguno de mis libros, te lo presto. Para cuando tengas tiempo.

Hange comprendió que esa conversación solo lo estaba poniendo incómodo, así que decidió poner música en su viejo equipo pasa-cds.

—¿Te gusta el jazz?

—…más o menos.

Esa frase repetida empezaba a ser obvia para ella. Intentó con otra cosa.

—¿Y bailar? ¿Sabés bailar?

—…más o menos.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó, quitándole el saco a la fuerza y tomándolo de la cintura —. Porque yo soy malísima bailando, así que haremos una excelente pareja.

Sonaba _Summertime_ , en la versión de Miles Davies, mientras ambos giraban con una torpeza sobrenatural: ni el mismo demonio podría moverse tan mal. Levi, no sabiendo qué hacer con las manos una vez que ella se pegó a él con las suyas casi en su cadera, debió ponerlas sobre sus hombros, adquiriendo la pose más bien habitual en las mujeres. Pasaban el peso de un pie al otro, daban vueltas, y chocaban sistemáticamente con los muebles, se pisaban, hacían demasiada presión con los dedos… hasta que Hange no pudo más y estalló en unas carcajadas que contrastaban terriblemente con el final suave de la melodía. Se soltaron, mientras ella seguía riendo y riendo, apoyándose en las rodillas para tomar aire.

—Te dije que no era un experto.

—¿Qué decís? Fue el mejor baile de mi vida.

Él se quedó duro un momento, con expresión adusta. Tenía apretados los puños.

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Creés que me estoy burlando de vos o algo así?

—Te estás riendo…

—Eso es porque me lo estoy pasando bien…

Para demostrárselo, en un impulso que ella misma no entendió, lo tomó de los hombros, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó. Primero solo fue apretar los labios cerrados de uno contra otro, pero en la medida en que ambos se deshacían del shock inicial, abrieron la boca y de pronto dieron rienda suelta a una pasión que probablemente ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía. El cuerpo de él quedó atrapado entre ella y la biblioteca, y cuanto más intensamente se chupaban los labios, se acariciaban las lenguas, más él se chocaba contra los libros, que amenazaban con caerse. Ella llevó las manos a su rostro, en un mimo pero también para presionarlo más contra sí misma, lo cual le dio a él la libertad de mover también los brazos, hasta tomarla de la cintura y apretujarla un poco. Cuando apartaron sus bocas, el resuello de ambos se escuchaba fuerte en la habitación.

—Prometiste no acosarme.

—Creo que mentí.

—Me gusta la honestidad, a decir verdad… pero una mentira te puedo dejar pasar.

Hicieron el amor en el sofá, entre medio de risas y mimos, interrumpidos por un ataque de tos que Hange tuvo en el medio, de los nervios, pero de nuevo solo rieron y continuaron, Levi quejándose de los gérmenes que le estaba pasando mientras sin embargo la besaba una y otra vez, ¡cuánto se divirtieron y cuánto disfrutaron! Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de pensar en los defectos, en las cicatrices, en los pelos: eran un solo cuerpo amoroso y dulce que se enroscaba sobre los almohadones. Todavía sonreían cuando se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados en el sofá, incómodos en tan poco lugar, pero felices uno en los brazos del otro.

En la mañana siguiente, lo que despertó a Hange fue el frío. No había, ya, ningún cuerpo en derredor suyo brindándole su calor. Se rodeó a sí misma por un instante, tratando de recordar todo el afecto que había sentido durante la noche. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Levi se había ido? ¿Finalmente sí era como los hombres de los que se quejaban sus amigas, "pájaro que comió, voló"? Un ruido en la cocina la hizo entrar en razón. ¿Cómo iba a irse sin que ella le abriera la puerta?

Se puso así nomás la ropa encima y se dirigió al origen del escándalo. Casi se tira al suelo de la risa al ver a Levi vestido con un delantal sobre uno de sus pijamas de ositos (que le quedaba enorme), lavando los platos, en un entorno perfectamente limpio, como si ella nunca hubiese puesto sus viles manos llenas de bacterias allí. Sobre la mesa, estaba preparado el mate* y unas tostadas que ya empezaban a enfriarse.

—Pensaba despertarte con el desayuno pero esto me ganó, no podías tener más sucia la cocina… necesitás ayuda urgente con el mantenimiento de tu casa.

Se le acercó por detrás, besándolo suave en el cuello.

—Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de resolver ese problema.

Llevaron el mate y las tostadas a la mesita ratona frente al sofá, donde Hange reconoció dos libros que evidentemente Levi había separado para pedírselos prestados. Sonrió, abrazando despacio todas las pistas que delataban que aquel encuentro se repetiría.

Mientras desayunaban, sintió nuevamente la necesidad de sacarse la duda que la carcomía desde que la invitara a salir. Con las piernas sobre las de él, cebando mates y mirando a la nada, sacó el tema.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me invitaste a cenar? En todos estos años casi no hablamos. Creía que no me registrabas.

—¿Quién podría no registrar a la persona más loca y ruidosa de toda la escuela? Cualquier cosa que se rompiera en el salón de química, siempre salíamos todos puteándote*, "esta cuatro ojos de mierda otra vez…"

—Jaja, ¿en serio? Bueno, eso suena a que me odiabas.

Entonces Levi le tomó la mano, un poco brusco como siempre, pero con algo de vergüenza en su mirada.

—Si te lo digo… ¿no vas a burlarte?

—No puedo prometerte que no me vaya a reír, pero burlarme, te juro que eso no.

—Está bien… prestá atención porque no pienso decirlo dos veces.

—Soy toda oídos.

—La verdad… desde que te contrataron, primero por una suplencia de cuatro horas en sexto año…

—¡Guau, te acordás de mi primer curso!

—Claro que me acuerdo… bueno, en esa época… ya me gustaste. Se te notaba que eras honesta, espontánea, amable… pero estabas casada. Y yo soy un hombre respetuoso de las decisiones ajenas, así que no iba a meterme en eso.

—Oh… ya.

—Y después, cuando él… cuando él falleció. Fue terrible verte llorar, yo sabía que te escondías en el baño cuando no aguantabas más, así que me paraba afuera y no dejaba pasar a nadie, hasta que oía que te calmabas y entonces me iba.

—¿Hacías… hacías eso por mí?

Levi asintió, aún apretándole la mano en la suya.

—Quería respetar tu duelo. Pero hace tres semanas fue el tercer aniversario de su… despedida. Y estabas distinta. No estuviste todo el día cabizbaja… lo mencionaste en sala de profesores, te escuché hablándolo con la profesora Petra. Pero no lloraste.

—Che, ¿vos me estuviste espiando durante seis años o me parece?

—Puede ser —murmuró él, serio, como si no fuera una broma—. Entonces pensé… pensé que sin dudas me ibas a rechazar. Porque no soy nadie, yo sé que no soy nadie, ninguno de los profesores en la escuela me habló como a un igual, nunca. Pero me pareció que era el momento de intentarlo, que por lo menos no estaba faltándote el respeto si te lo preguntaba ahora. De verdad no esperaba que aceptaras. Menos esperaba… todo esto.

—¿Prepararme el desayuno?

—Y tener que limpiar tu asquerosa cocina.

Sonrieron, suave, porque ambos tenían los ojos brillosos, aunque intentaran ocultarlo.

—Sabés, Levi… es la confesión más hermosa que haya escuchado. Que me parta un rayo si se me ocurriera burlarme de algo como eso. Claro que no me faltaste el respeto, al contrario… y sí sos alguien, ahora que decís todo esto me siento pésimo, tal vez te traté con esa distancia alguna vez pero nunca quise decir eso, ni a vos ni a los demás colegas que trabajan en limpieza y mantenimiento, para mí son mis compañeros de trabajo igual que los profes, ¿por qué serían distintos?

—¿Porque no tengo ni puta idea de qué hablan esos libros con títulos raros que tenés por todos lados?

—Pfff nadie sabe, creeme, les ponemos títulos difíciles a propósito.

Guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus traumas, recomponiendo despacio el rompecabezas de tantos recuerdos que quizás hubieran significado cosas distintas de las que habían pensado en su momento. Las miradas que habían intercambiado, los chistes, las veces en que tan solo se habían quedado de pie uno junto a otro vigilando a los estudiantes durante un recreo. El modo en que él estuvo atento a aquella vez en que ella llegó sin su anillo de casamiento. La manera dulce en que ella le dijo "buenos días" mañana tras mañana, durante años. La ocasión en que él se ausentó por enfermedad y a la siguiente semana ella lo llenó de preguntas sobre su salud.

Hange pensó en el velorio de Moblit, en lo frío y duro que se veía su rostro en el ataúd. Y en las palabras de su amigo Erwin, quien la abrazaba con fuerzas: "él habría querido que seas feliz. Que sigas con tu vida".

De pronto se le escaparon unas lágrimas, primero solo una o dos, pero luego fueron muchas, luego fue un llanto desconsolado, a los gritos, y aunque fuera terriblemente embarazoso se quedó allí, dejando que Levi la abrazara, sin mirarla, sin saber qué hacer pero diciéndole con su cuerpo y su calor: "estoy aquí".

—Sé que soy malo con las palabras, pero tampoco para hacerte llorar así…

Ella no podía contestar entre los hipos que se colaban entre sus gimoteos, pero en su corazón sabía que estos sollozos eran el cierre de algo. Un ciclo que se terminaba, un amor hermoso que siempre guardaría consigo pero que era parte del pasado. Ahora empezaba algo nuevo. Nunca se sabe cómo irán las cosas, si avanzarán, si funcionarán; a fin de cuentas, esto no era más que el primer capítulo de una novela cuya duración desconocía. Pero entremedio de la angustia, del revivir al primer gran amor de su vida, de a poco florecía una pequeña sonrisa: la conciencia de que todavía tenía espacio para amar un poco más. ¿Por qué no tomar esta oportunidad?

* * *

 *** * * FIN * * ***

* * *

 **Glosario**

 *** colectivo:** transporte público para unos 30 pasajeros más o menos. En otros lados le dicen bus, autobús, micro o camión.

 *** villerío o villa:** modo despectivo de decirle a barrios de casas pequeñas, en general hechas con materiales precarios. A menudo se sitúan en terrenos usurpados, es decir que fueron tomados sin mediar compra venta.

 *** pancho:** salchicha que se come entre dos panes, es una comida al paso. En otros sitios le dicen "hotdog" o "perros calientes" (ni idea de por qué).

 *** remís:** tipo de taxi informal que suele trabajar en los suburbios. Hay que llamarlo por teléfono y te va a buscar adonde le pidas.

 *** bondi:** forma coloquial de llamarle al colectivo.

 *** cogieran:** "coger" es un modo vulgar de decir tener sexo. Creo que eso todos los saben :v

 *** pibes:** chicos.

 *** mate:** bebida con que desayunamos y merendamos habitualmente en Argentina. Consiste en un recipiente (tradicionalmente una calabaza) con yerba y bombilla que se va pasando entre los presentes cada vez que se le sirve agua.

 *** putear:** insultar.


End file.
